tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jigsaw's Revenge III
Sign-ups Nathan - Many things... including Stealing a lollipop from a baby, taking a wii from a store, stealing a balloon and robbing a bank (what can i say, he's dedicated *shrug*) - Spiders, Spiders on Fire and Spiders that look like police - Kokori PENDING (While it was your first week when you joined first JR and you didn't know any better then to not god-mod, I'm gonna give other users a chance first. You're probably gonna get in, though.) ACCEPTED Ben-For reasons of insanity Ben has walked into a home stole a child then only gave that child hot sauce. He later returned after the mom got the baby back and shot her. He developed a fear of unicorn so he also killed someone at the school talent show dressed up like one. He's set fire to 10 buildings in his life. Was once a cannibal. He also "marks his territory" on his victims.So What should we do now?Kitten Shopping! Oh please don't throw me in the recycled glass bin again! 12:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ACCEPTED Drake - He pulled out a man's eyeballs right out of revenge - Being nude. --[[User:TDA ROCKS|''Rocks]] [[User talk:TDA ROCKS|''Two thumbs up.]] ACCEPTED Robbie- Ripping a tag off his mattress that said "Do not remove this tag under penalty of law.". -clowns- EnTrey- Batman will never die!Only the actors that play him will! REJECTED (Dude, Jigsaw would not think you needed revenge for that. =|) John- He was a pyromanic and lit many buildings on fire- Snakes- Survivor321 12:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) PENDING Valerie - She was a teen pregnancy, which caused her boyfriend to break up with her. Her ex-boyfriend. ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' ' '''13:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 'ACCEPTED' '''Zizes', the Ex Napper. Zizes has always been dumped by any guy who ever dated her. For revenge for breaking her fat little heart, she kidnapped them and chained to to a wall in her basement and waited for them to die. She feels bad about what she did and wants a second chance. ~ Fear: Wallace and Gromit 13:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ACCEPTED Ally - Burned down her house fire dancing, left before she got burned, but the rest of her family died - Death - Word up, it's inappropriate '' 13:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 'ACCEPTED' Snooki, she intentionally gave people diseases and locked people in tanning booths to die, Biggest Fear: pale people, 'Aimerstalk' 16:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 'ACCEPTED' Caitlin (Female)- Ever since her brother died in a freak accident when she was younger, she has random bursts of rage. Therefore, she has killed many people, over the simplest reasons. Example: She stabbed her teacher through the neck with a ruler because she got a C on an exam. Her life has fallen apart since. Fear: Her brother's death. Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 17:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC)ACCEPTED'' Matt- He stepped on a bug - Being fully clothed in a room with two doors and a window - Hey! Aren't you that one Mysterious user? 18:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) '' ACCEPTED'' Trey-Davids Helper-Being a leader-SnowCause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) PENDING Draven - Murderer of several people - His fear is clowns.If you feel blood on your neck, you simply ''' 20:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC)' ''' ACCEPTED'' Lani - Attempted Murder of her Father after being raped - Segregation to happen again - Sunslicer2 ''ACCEPTED'' Ariel- Shot her mother in front her of her siblings, and stabbed her father. --Do-be-do-be-do-bah-do-be-do-bah Agent P. =D 01:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ''ACCEPTED''''' Jill- Brutally killed many people she hates or has problems with - She has been scared of deer all of her life - INSfHello, my name is Donny TrumpI make a billion every time I take a dump Soo.... yeah! 12:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC)